


When All Our Tomorrows Disappear (Art)

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his forty-ninth birthday and over a year after his death on the helicarrier, Phil Coulson is brought back to life, only to learn that his biggest reason for living is gone. Unable to forgive the man and the team that led to his husband's death, but unwilling to taint his final sacrifice, Phil asks for the only thing left that will give him purpose—a new team.</p>
<p>Now Phil's team is tasked with investigating a theft at one of SHIELD's warehouses. SHIELD suspects an inside job, but it soon becomes clear that the thief has a very personal interest in Phil. Can the team track down the thief without losing one of their own in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Our Tomorrows Disappear (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When All Our Tomorrows Disappear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617494) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> For the lovely msraven. :"> and Agents of SHIELD Big Bang. :))


End file.
